This UCLA symposium will address HIV and AIDS: Pathogenesis, Therapy and Vaccine. Biological, immunological, and molecular studies of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) have shed some light on the mechanism of AIDS pathogenesis, as well as on strategies for prevention and intervention. Some strategies are subjects of current clinical trials. However, complexity of the virus and its interaction with the host makes successful control of the epidemic a real challenge, even though valuable lessons in molecular biology and virology have been learned in the process. The goals of this symposium are to bring together basic scientists in diverse areas of HIV research and clinicians involved in drug and vaccine trials, to evaluate the most recent developments in each area, to identify new targets and techniques for blocking virus infection and transmission, and to synthesize existing information to achieve an agenda for future efforts.